Easter Bunny
by scaryprincess
Summary: Voldemort is busy and not paying his lover any attention, Harry wants to have a fun Easter but Voldie doesn’t believe in the Easter bunny but he’s about to change that. Short story about an awesome holiday which gives as a reason to eat chocolate eggs.Yao


Easter Bunny

Voldemort is busy and not paying his lover any attention, Harry wants to have a fun Easter but Voldie doesn't believe in the Easter bunny but he's about to change that. Short story about an awesome holiday which gives as a reason to eat chocolate eggs

Humor/Romance slash LV/HP.

Disclaimer: HA! I wish. I own nothing except plot.

Scaryprincess: mmmm chocolate…

Harry pouted. Voldemort kept on writing.

Harry was bored. Voldemort just kept on reading.

Harry sighed, it was Easter and he was stuck here, he was about to open his mouth but cut off when the elder said,

"No" without looking at him.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Harry yelled.

"Was it along the lines why I don't celebrate Easter or any other holiday?" Voldemort muttered in irritation, rubbing the bridge of his newly formed nose his brow creasing in annoyance on his handsome I-don't-give-a-damn-if-I-look-hot-but-cross-me-and-I-torture-you, Harry's inner self drooled at the sight of him.

Harry crossed his arms, pouted and asked,

"What holiday don't you hate?" Voldemort smirked and said,

"Halloween" Harry glared at the emotionless bastard and said,

"But that's when you got separated from your body…by what the wizarding world says, ME" 

Voldemorts eye twitched and muttered a cold,

"Touché, my dear" but said in Pastletounge :_ if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have met my beautiful angel:_

Harry blushed and leaned forward slowly, going to kiss the others lips only to be stopped by a hand in fount of his face and Voldemort…not paying attention to him.

Voldemort continued to read his paper work and waved Harry away, who stormed away from him and yelled,

"THE EASTER BUNNY WILL GIVE YOU NO CHOCOLATE!"

Voldemort muttered,

"1. I don't believe in the Easter bunny 2. You're acting like a spoiled muggle child"

"There is an Easter bunny!" wined Harry; Voldemort shot Harry a short glance and said smiling,

"The only time I will believe in the Easter bunny, is when it's in plain view, and tried to my bed, now Harry leave, I have lots of work to do and shouldn't you be in bed…waiting for a large rabbit to visit you"

Harry was about to yell at him, but with a flick of Voldemorts wrist he was out the door and quickly the large doors slamming and locking behind him, Harry smirked darkly and muttered,

"He wants a rabbit tried to a bed…then he was going to get one"

Meanwhile inside Voldemort sneezed as a sudden chill come over him.

_Later that night and 5 cups of coffee later…………………..._

Voldemort rubbed his tired red eyes as he looked at the half finished pile that sat on his desk, and then he thought about Harry…maybe he could just finish this tomorrow, and he did ignore Harry…Voldemort winced, that's going to come back and hit him.

Then he saw a shiny, foil covered chocolate egg on the carpet, and a couple of more after it. It was a trail of Easter eggs and it lead out the door.

"What?" muttered the dark lord, as he got up and followed the eggs curious on where they lead, also half angry if the eggs melted on the carpet whoever put them there would be in for hell (even dark lords worry about cleaning), it stopped right outside his and Harry's bedroom hearing slight moaning and wining, which Voldemort recognized as Harry, which would cause anyone to have a nose bleed. He slowly opened the door, looking in the dark room seeing…

"Oh.My.God…" Voldemort said slowly, covering his nose to stop the flow of blood at the scene.

Harry was tried to the bed stark naked, his wrists tried to the head post wile his ankles were tried to the bed posts spreading out his legs waiting to be taken, on his chest (which was heaving slightly in arousal) was smeared chocolate on his nipple's was small chocolate eggs Voldemorts eyes rested on his lovers lower half, Harry's penis erect and at the base of it a ribbon tried into a bow, it acted as a cock ring. Harry's slit glistened with pre-cum. To say the sight was hot was an understatement, and plus what Harry wore on his head…

Rabbit ears.

"See, told you there was a such thing as a Easter bunny" Harry said, face flushed and eye's half lidded as he looked towards the aroused older man in the middle of the doorway, Voldemort just nodded slowly and walked towards his captured Easter "Harry".

Harry smirked slightly to him self and thought,

'Now all I need to work on is Christmas…'

A/N in Australia it's Easter Saturday at the moment so tomorrow ….CHOCOLATE! (Laughs insanely) anyway Happy Easter and I wish you the best plz review and I'll send you the chocolate that Voldie didn't eat 

Voldemort: its Harry flavored! (Gets hit over the head by blushing Harry) 


End file.
